The concept of household tools such as mops, brushes, dusters, squeegees or the like is well known in the art. One of the problems homeowners have is that oftentimes a window to be cleaned is out of arms length reach or an area to be dusted can not be reached unless the user stands on a ladder. Frequently, the homeowner will do a number of tasks during the housecleaning operations. For example, the user may want to dust and wash windows. The present invention provides a utility tool comprising a utility handle that is useable with a plurality of utility workheads, the utility handle permits the user to quickly change the workhead on the tool and to extend the utility handle to the proper length so that the user can reach out of the way areas without having to use a ladder. In addition the user can attach a variety of different types of utility workheads to the utility handle to quickly and efficiently complete the work tasks.